Silent Whispers
by wordsandstuffandthings
Summary: For about six months now Blossom has been keeping many secrets from her family. Most, she likes to think are minor. But, what happens when one by one they began to surface...
1. Under the Same Moon

Silent Whispers

Chapter 1: Under the Same Moon

_**Blossom's POV**_

I flew high above the city that I had sworn to protect, Townsville. It was cool tonight and I shivered a bit. I should have brought a coat but, I was in a rush. Buttercup had been extra insistent that something was wrong with me. Usually she leaves it at that but, tonight was different. She began listing everything that I was doing differently. It got annoying really fast. I tried to ignore her and focus on anything else but, she just wouldn't let it go. So, I did the worst possible thing I could have done. I hit her.

Yes, Buttercup and I had fought many times, so much so we wouldn't talk for weeks. But, I had never hit my sister before and I immediately regretted it. The look on her face was indifferent. It was her eyes that got me. Her deep green eyes shone with hurt and disbelief. I couldn't take her stare so I flew out the window. I ran.

I'm nothing but a coward. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until it was too late. I was approaching his window and was inside before I could stop myself. Not that really wanted to.

_**Brick's POV**_

I was woken up suddenly when my window was ripped open. I sat up quickly preparing myself for an attack. It took my eyes a moment to adjust while I scanned the room when I saw a flash of pink. I brought my eyes back to the spot and squinted. Was that...

"Blossom?" I asked in her general direction

"Yeah, it's me Brick." she answered back from in the darkness.

I got out of bed and went over to switch the lights on. When I turned back to face her she had a smirk on her face.

"What?"

She laughed lightly and pointed down. I looked in the direction of her finger and blushed deeply and looked back at her.

"Rubber ducks. Really ?" she asked jokingly.

"I-I-It's laundry day, okay?!" I stammered out.

Yeah, great excuse Brick. That'll convince her. She just laughed again and I just got even more red.

"Why are you even here?" I asked her glancing at my clock. "It's 12 o'clock in the morning." I crossed my arms across my bare chest and added, "Besides, you said you weren't doing this anymore." She looked sad all of a sudden and looked down.

"I-I know, ' her voice shaky, "I just." and then she started to cry.

_**Buttercup's POV**_

I looked over at the pink digital clock Blossom kept on her desk. It read 12:00. I had been sitting on her floor for almost four hours now. Waiting. She had to come back at some point tonight, and when she did I'd tell her it was okay. I know I was supposed to be angry that she had punched me but, I wasn't. I was concerned more than I was upset. This meant that my suspicions were right.

There was something wrong with her. Never in a million years would I have ever thought she would lash out so quickly and violently. That's not how we were. We always fought but, it was verbal and mental and emotional. Never physical. I felt guilty as hell. I feel like I pushed her to it. No, I had pushed her to her breaking point. And I had received the repercussions for it. Now, all I wanted was for her to come home.

_**Blossom's POV**_

Brick rushed over to me as the tears streamed down my face. I was sobbing at this point and couldn't stop. I felt Brick wrap his arms around me as I cried. He gently lowered me to the floor, arms still around me. He just held me and let me get it all out. We rocked slightly back and forth. A few minutes later I had calmed down significantly. He took this as his chance to figure some things I suppose because he asked,

"What was that about Bloss? I've never heard you cry like that before."

I sighed shakily and looked up at him. Even sitting he was way taller then me. I opened my mouth to answer but, couldn't. I was drowning in a sea of guilt and I doubted that Brick would get it. Like he was reading my mind, he said,

"Look, you can trust me and I know sometimes I don't get things but, sometimes it's good to just, you know, get things off your chest."

I knew he was right. I was also moved that he was willing to try to understand me. So, I told him about Buttercup. When I finished he did nothing more than grab my hand and look at me. Dome time passed before either of us said anything. So, I was startled when I heard him speak.

"Go home. She'll be mad at first but she'll get over it. Butch and Boomer always do. Why shouldn't she?"

I stared at him. He just didn't get it. He was right about one thing though. I should get home. An hour had already passed.

"Okay."

That was all I said as I floated towards the window and drifted upwards. Just before I took completely off I looked over my shoulder and saw Brick by his now broken window. I'll apologize for that later. He gave me a small wave and I did the same. Then I took off and headed home.

_**Brick's POV**_

I stayed by my window just to linger. Sleep would not be returning tonight. I looked up at the moon and thought of the hundreds of times he saw it and never once tired of seeing it. Between the sun and the moon nothing else in my life was truly constant. There was always something new in my life. New friends, new enemies, new challenges. Nothing truly remained the same. That thought used to bug the hell out of me but, now, it comforted me.

If things were the same all the time Blossom and I wouldn't have...found each other. I need her and she needs me it seems. I just hate it sometimes though. We're counterparts, which makes us alike in every way except, we're so damn different. I don't get her sometimes and she knows it. So, she'll omit things that she knows I'll never understand. It makes me feel guilty for being dumb to her needs and wants. Like the whole Buttercup thing.

I fight with Butch and Boomer all the time. I'm sure that if our bodies didn't regenerate and heal themselves, one of us would be six feet under already. So, I didn't get why it was such a big deal about her hitting BC. It's not like Bloss hurt her or anything. But, it did hurt Blossom. And it hurt me that I just can't understand.

_**Buttercup's POV**_

Another hour has come and gone and there is still no sight of her. I give up my position on the floor and move to the window. The moon is out tonight, like all the way out. If I close one eye and reach out, I can pretend to touch it. It's gorgeous and mesmerizing. It makes me realize a lot about everything. It also helps me realize that I'm exhausted.

Tonight has drained me completely. I look at the moon a few seconds longer and retreat to Blossom's bed. I don't know where my sister is but, when she gets here, I'll be waiting. I might not be conscious, but, I'll be here. I yawned, switched off the light, pulled back her blankets and laid under them, my eyes slowly drifting closed.

_**Blossom's POV**_

I was nearing my home when I had to stop. My heart dropped into my stomach. I was such a coward. I couldn't face Buttercup. But, why would she be in my room. If she was furious at me like I knew she was, she would have retreated to her room and wouldn't emerge until sometime the next afternoon. I sighed and looked upwards at the moon.

It look exceptionally luminous tonight. I felt my eyebrows scrunched up as I thought a bit. When was the last time I actually looked at the moon? It must have been a really long time because I honestly couldn't remember. The longer I stared at it, the more relaxed I felt and the more comfortable I became with the tears that streamed freely from my eyes. I must've cried for another hour. I was beat. I'd have to face BC but, not tonight. I was just too tired.

I hurried the rest of way home and flew through my window. I trudged over to my bed only to see a sleeping Buttercup. She had waited for me to get back. And left room for me beside her. I laid down gently so I wouldn't wake her. As sleep gradually took over, I felt her arm across me. And, with that, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**_So, I was reading over it and it seemed kinda slow. But, I promise it picks up. This was more of a set the tone chapter. Also, the other RRB and Bubbles will be in the next chapter. They were just not needed in this chapter. Remeber, review so that I can make it a better read for you guys. Oh, and thanks for reading it in the first place._**


	2. Silent Enemy

Silent Whisper

Chapter 2: Silent Enemy

**_Blossom's POV_**

The sunlight shone brightly through my window and onto my face. It was horribly irritating. Not to mention that I was in pain. It felt as someone had used me as their punching bag all night. My eyes shot open as my mind was flooded with memories of yesterday. My blood began to run cold. I was suddenly aware that I wasn't the only one in my bed. Buttercup was right behind me. I pulled my knees closer to my body and very slowly moved toward the edge. The longer she slept the better. I didn't even want to think of what she would do to me.

Even though my ego and overwhelming sense of pride refused to let me openly admit it, Buttercup is stronger than me. Her fighting is fueled by rage and aggression, and she has plenty of that to spare. If we were the Avengers, hands down she was the Hulk. Scratch that. She would probably make the Hulk wet his little purple shorts.

Oh dear god, what have I gotten myself into to? Stupid Blossom. Stupid! Stupid! I should move. I'm almost to the edge. I could make it. I might even be able to sneak away for a few hours and avoid this whole thing completely...

"Good morning Blossom. Going somewhere?"

_**Buttercup's POV**_

Blossom tensed up and I could imagine her eyes growing way too wide and her face slightly flushing. Good. I was allowed to make her squirm a little bit.

"H-h-hey BC. Heh. Heh. W-w-when did you get here?" she stuttered out nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked her slightly glaring at the back of her head. "I never left Blossom."

At this she sat up and looked fully at me. She blinked several times before saying,

"That sounded a tad bit creepy Buttercup." I looked back her and smiled.

"Yes. Yes it did."

She raised her eyebrows in a playful, mocking way and laughed. "Does that mean we're okay?" she asked hopefully, putting on her best puppy dog look. It was my turn to laugh.

"Bubbles still got you beat on that look Red but, yeah, we're good." I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her close to my face. "But, if you ever hit me again , I. Will. Destroy. You. Got it carrot top?" She quickly nodded her head, a shocked look on her face. I let go her and dusted my hands together. "Good. Also, I want to know what's been up with you lately." She looked ready to object but, I held my hand up to stop her. "No, let me finish. Don't try to say your usual bullshit excuses Red. I've always been able to read you like an open book. This time isn't any different." Blossom just stared back at me with a blank expression.

" I have no idea what you're talking about Buttercup." she deadpanned out. I returned her blank stare with an irritated one.

"What the fuck ever Blossom. I just want you to know that, when whatever you're hiding, crashes and burns right before you, I'll still be around." With that , I got up and approached the door. I opened the door and in fell Bubbles and the Professor. I cocked an eyebrow up and looked down at them.

"I-I-well would you just look at the time. Bye girls!" And with that he took off towards his lab. Bubbles jumped up and glared after him.

"Way to abandon me Professor!" Bubbles let out.

I just shook my head and walked around her. The people in my house were strange.

_**Bubble's POV**_

I watched as Buttercup walked to her room. She looked really mad. I cringed as her door slammed shut. Yeah, she was mad. I looked back into Blossom's room and saw her leaned over with her head in her hands. She let out a frustrated sigh and I slowly approached her.

"Hey, Blossom, you okay?" She snapped her head up and met my eyes. They were watering up like she was about to cry. But, she fought them back . That was one of the many things I wish I could do just like her. I always cried and people called me weak because of it. But, no one ever saw her cry, not even the Professor and she trusted him most of all.

I wanted to know what was wrong with her and why her and Buttercup were fighting. I mean, it wasn't uncommon for those two to argue. I think I' be more concerned if they didn't argue or get all fussy at each other on a regular basis.

"I'm fine Bubbles. Buttercup and I just had a disagreement as all." she stood from her bed and stretched out. "Besides, it's Buttercup," she smiled, "when is she not mad at me?" I had to giggle at that.

"She is a grumpy ol' sour puss, isn't she." I said before another giggle escaped my lips.

Blossom smiled again and walked out the door pass me.

"I'm gonna go shower." she stated and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I let my smile slip from my face. "Disagreement my ass." I muttered to myself. That was one of the the few things I didn't like about Blossom or anyone for that matter. They treated me like I was completely clueless.

I knew what the hell was going on as much as Buttercup did. Probably even more so. I knew that Blossom was hiding a few things from us. And Buttercup was as clueless as everyone believed me to be if she thought she'd get anything from Blossom. No, if we wanted answers, and I planned to get them, we needed to think like Blossom. And that meant we had to be sneaky.

Blossom had been leaving late, late at night for months now. Tonight was the night that I would get my answers. I would strike when the time was right and I'd be real smart about it. I have to admit that I feel a little guilty for talking about my sister this way. But, enough was enough. I had a gut feeling that if something isn't done soon, something really bad would happen. For the sake of those I love most, Blossom included, I would have to become her own personal silent enemy.

**_I know last time I said I would put Boomer and Butch in this chapter but, it was not needed. I figured I'd do this one on the girls and the next one on the boys. Also, the pairings are reds, blues, and greens. Although some people can make one hell of a story by switching them up, I couldn't. Oh, and one more thing, sorry if Bubbles seems a tad bit cut throat. I just feel that as the years went by (they're like 17 now) she would get tired of the whole Bubbles the baby image. I also feel that she would keep her more cunning side a secret simply because she sees it as an advantage. Now, remember, you should review so I know what to improve on so you're not brain dead while reading it. I also take suggestions on ideas for the story. So, you know, review. And thanks for reading._**

**_*P.S. About the whole BC throwing her arm around Blossom, we all know that when she's awake, Buttercup is rough. Why should that change when she's asleep? It wasn't meant to be some weird thing, just a Buttercup sleeps rough thing.*_**


	3. Lucky Us

Silent Whisper

Chapter 3: Lucky Us

**_Brick's POV_**

So, I lied. Sleep came eventually. Yeah, it was at five thirty something but, it was sleep nonetheless. I've been up for a while staring at my damn ceiling. I needed to get up. Ever since Blossom and I started whatever we have I've been different. A good different in a way. I'm still Brick of course. I still terrorize people for fun, I still knock my brothers out when they're stupid and I still answer to no one.

However, at the same time, I get guilty now when I hurt people. Now, I don't knockout Butch and Boomer as much anymore and I do kinda answer to someone now. That's Blossom. When I do something wrong she gives me that look, a look that clearly says, "You're wrong and you should feel bad." And boy, did I feel bad. I also tried hard to talk my brothers out of getting into trouble. I hated when the girls would show up because I hated to fight Blossom.

It made me feel horrible with every blow that was delivered. She's never mad at me or anything, she hits me back just as much. Hell, she even hits me harder because she has to beat me. We only do this because we don't want our siblings to find out. We don't want anyone to find out about us. It would be bad for both our images.

My brothers would lose respect for me and this would drive a wedge between Blossom and her sisters. Neither of us can risk this so, we keep real quiet about it. Because honestly, I can only see the results as nothing but disastrous. My reflective thoughts were interrupted by Boomer crashing through my wall. He stood up, shook his head a bit and marched back toward the hole.

"Butch! Your ass is dead!" Sigh. Does my job as older brother never end?

_**Boomer's POV**_

Goddamn that asshole brother of mine. Why does he always have to ruin my fun? All I was doing was playing my video games. That's all the fuck I was doing. Well, this is the last time. I'm not taking his bullshit any longer. This time, I'm gonna wipe that smug grin of his all over the floor. I charge at him and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and I brought my fist down on his head. He fell face first into the ground. I looked down at him panting hard. He started making a muffled noise and I realized he was laughing. He lifted his head and looked at me still laughing.

"Man, Boom, that was great! I haven't had any type of action in a whole week!"

"Butch, you're fucking insane man." I replied slightly annoyed.

That's when Brick emerged from his room, a highly irritated look on his face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He used his stern voice. That meant to avoid serious injury, we'd have to be careful with what we said.

"Why the hell does it matter Bricky boy?" Butch threw his head back and laughed loudly. Brick only got more irritated and zoomed at Butch stopping right in front of him.

"You lookin' for a fight jerk?" As much as I loved the idea of Butch getting his ass kicked by Brick, I loved our house more.

"Look guys, it's not tha-"

"SHUT UP BOOMER!" they yelled in unison. This might get ugly.

_**Butch's POV**_

Oh, yeah. He had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker. I haven't done anything violent in a week and I'm itching to punch something or rather someone in the face. That someone has the greenest eyes I've ever seen and the darkest hair known to man. But, because of my stupid brother and his new found morals, our crime rate has significantly declined. He won't let us rob banks or steal cars or even terrorize people. He thinks I haven't noticed but, I have. I don't know why he's being such a prissy lady jerk off but, I wish he'd stop.

"Maybe I am loser. " He gritted his teeth, his face slightly turning red.

"You're pushing all the right buttons today Butch. Keep it up." I just smiled and backed up a bit.

"Calm down dude. You look way tense and stressed. You know what would fix that?".

Don't get me wrong. I was looking for a fight but, it wasn't with my brother. No, I wanted a challenge and Buttercup was the only one who could do that for me. So, maybe, if I played my cards right, I could get my brother to drop the goody, goody, schoolgirl act and cause some trouble in this lameo town. Destroy a few buildings, smash a few cars and that familiar green streak would be headed my way. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about Butch?" "

What do you think I'm talkin' about dum-dum? Let's go fucking destroy Townsville!"

Before he could say no, I took off through the roof grabbing Boomer on my way. A few seconds later, I look back and see Brick flying towards us. Yeah, this would be fun.

_**Normal POV**_

Two minutes later and all three boys landed across the street from the Mayor's office. Brick looked over to Butch on his left and then Boomer on his right.

"You guys sure about this?" Butch gave a curt laugh and asked,

"You scared man?" Boomer then proceeded to make chicken noises. Brick balled up his fist and shot lasers out of his eyes at the Mayor's office.

"That answer you question?" Butch smirked at him and took off for a row of cars across the street. He picked one up in each hand and threw one towards Boomer who had picked up a street light turned bat. Boomer hit it launching it on the other side of town. "Woah folks! And that was number twenty-six, Boomer Jojo, with his first homer of the season!" Butch said in his announcer voice. Brick laughed and took off towards a pinkish apartment building. He stopped and looked at it for a moment. Butch noticed and bent down, ripping a piece of ground right out. He then through it right next to where Brick was floating.

"Come on man! The building isn't going to destroy itself Bricky boy! Pick up something and throw it. Here" He flung the other car he had in his hand over to Brick who caught it and tossed it up a few times. He backed away from the building a bit and then threw it at the building full force. It tore through the building causing screams from the unsuspecting victims. Butch appeared next to him and put his arm around Brick's shoulders.

"See? Doesn't that feel real good" Brick slowly nodded his head, that mischievous glint returning to his eyes.

"Yeah Butch, it did feel good." And how about those screams of those terrified people?" Brick smirked and looked at his green eyed brother.

"They sound like music to my ears." Butch and Brick laughed and Butch then slapped his brother on the 're little moment ended though when Boomer called out from a distance,

"Hey guys, look!" He pointed towards the distance and they all looked and saw that all too familiar rainbow streak headed straight for them. Butch smirked and said,

"Looks like the Powerpuff Sluts decided to join the party. Lucky us, huh?" Brick just looked down and muttered,

"Yeah, lucky us."

**_So, I hated writing Brick. I found it challenging and I still hate his little thingy. That being said, I really dig writing for Butch. He's not hard at all really. Also, for avid Boomer fans, I promise you'll hear more from him. His little thingy was kinda short and way lame. This chapter he played more of a gateway for the boys and girls to actually fight and for sneaky Bubbles to surface with a huge secret of her own. Okay, all the notes I got for now. So, please review so I can make it better for you guys and I hope you enjoyed reading so far._**


	4. Battle Scars

Silent Whispers

Chapter 4: Battle Scars

_**Blossom's POV**_

I'm sitting in my room and contemplating everything that has happened in the last day. I haven't left this spot since I got out of the shower, only shifting when my legs fall asleep or something. I haven't even eaten anything and that's no bueno. I am hungry but, I just don't want to move. At this point, I'm scared that if I even breathe wrong Buttercup will start a fight. I don't know if I can survive another heated discussion with her so soon. Hell, I almost broke this morning. I hate hiding things from my sisters. But, I hate it that I can't even talk to the Professor about this. I just know that he would not be happy about this one bit and it sucks. I mean I can't even be mad at them for not understanding.

Brick is a Rowdyruff and the leader at that. After all the pain that he and his brothers have done to this town and it's people, well, my family deserves to be less than understanding. It still hurts though. It's funny really. If you would have told me I would fall for Brick Jojo six months ago, you would have found your face halfway through a brick wall. I was sure I hated him and would forever. But, I guess things change, people change and he's not the same Brick he was a year ago. That Brick was a douche. The new Brick is still kind of a douche but, he has to be or someone might catch on. And that would also be really bad.

All these thoughts were circling my cranium when I hear a knock at my door. I jumped a little bit and looked at the door. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. Only one person knocked in this house and that was my dad, the Professor.

"Come in." The Professor poked his head in first and then walked completely in and closed the door behind him. I just sat and looked as he shuffled on from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Did you need something Professor?" I asked him, a smile forming on my face. He could be such a nerd sometimes.

"Well, yes. As a matter of fact I do." He quickly went from geeky dad to professional scientist in a matter of seconds. I raised an eyebrow at him as he fiddled with the top of his tie. I honestly don't know why that man doesn't just invest in t-shirts. Lord knows he spends a fortune on custom made lab coats. Also, wearing slacks, a dress shirt and shoes, and tie all the time can't be comfortable.

"Uh, Professor? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He looked slightly guilty and then dropped the professional guy facade and adapted his dad look. He walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"No, of course not. I was just...well, it's just...you've been so distant lately. We haven't really talked in about six months Blossom. I just wanted to know if I did anything?" It killed me inside that I couldn't share a big part of my life with my father.

The Professor was my most trusted ally in this game called life and I knew that I was betraying him by keeping Brick a secret. I wanted so bad to tell him. I just couldn't bring myself to betray Brick either. The look on his face though. He looked so guilty. He honestly thought he was to blame. Maybe I could tell him and get him to swear secrecy. Letting him know wouldn't be so bad would it?

"No, Professor, actually, it has nothing to do with you. It has to do with someone else." He seemed to mull this over a bit before he asked,

"Well, do I know this someone?"

"Yeah, you do." I said looking down at my crossed legs. He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment before asking,

"Okay. Why don't you just tell me dear?"

"Well, Professor, the reason I have been so distant is because of B-" I was suddenly cut off by the hotline's loud beeping ringtone and brought to the realization that I had almost confessed about Brick.

Ugh! I gave him a meek look and shrugged my shoulders at him. I dashed over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Mayor? Oh, Ms. Bellum. Uh, huh. Yeah. Okay, I see. We're on our way!" I turned around to see Bubbles and Buttercup in the doorway.

"Who is it this time? Mojo? Him? The Ameba Boys?" The Professor, Buttercup and I all turned to Bubbles. We shared a look and all bust out laughing. I wiped a tear from my eye and calmed myself down.

"Okay, that was good but, on a more serious note, the Rowdyruffs are destroying downtown. Ms. Bellum said that we must hurry. The Mayor is threatening to beat up the boys himself. With that I took off through the window, Buttercup and bubbles in tow.

"Why would the mayor do something stupid like that?" I heard Buttercup ask next to me. I looked at her, smirked and then replied,

"Isn't it obvious? One of them shot a laser through his pickle jar."

_**Normal POV**_

As the girls arrived to the scene, the boys had regrouped and waited for them. They stopped and had an intense stare down or at least Butch and Buttercup did. Boomer just looked confused. He was wondering why they did this every time they were about to fight each other. Bubbles had seen that talking dog that always seemed to be around and decided to put half her attention on that. Blossom and Brick were staring at each other but with a different look in their eyes. Regret flowed through Blossom's as genuine understanding passed through his. They hated when they had to fight. That's why Brick had tried his hardest to keep the boys from starting trouble. He hated having to hit Blossom even though he didn't use all his force. She did the same. He would just throw himself with more force than she delivered. It had worked so far.

"Alright! We all know what we look like. Let's get to the part when I kick Butch's assand he goes home crying like a little loser!" Buttercup said taunting Butch.

He took the bait completely and charged at Buttercup. She smirked and easily floated to the side avoiding his punch completely.

"Haha!That the best you got Butch? I came here looking for a fight. So bring it!." She flew off distancing herself from the others. If she was gonna beat Butch like she wanted she needed lots of space. Butch grumbled to himself as he took off after her.

"No, I'm just getting started babe! I'm gonna make you wish you were never created!" The four remaining super powered teens just looked after the two retreating green flashes. Boomer looked over to Bubbles and sighed.

"You ready to get this over with?" Bubbles just looked a little confused. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"What's your problem?" He shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I just get tired of the same thing every time we fight. I know we're gonna lose. You know we're gonna lose. Why even do this? I enjoyed when Brick kept us out of trouble."

Bubbles looked at him and then charged at him, punching him in the face. He flew back into a building. She flew up in front of him.

"What the hell Bubbles?" She just smiled a little bit and said,

"Well, I figured if you're really hurt, you won't have to come out for awhile, you know?" He peeled himself from the wall and shook his head a bit.

"I guess. But, who says we have to fight at all. I'm tired of being the bad guy, you know. After awhile it just gets old."

She rubbed her chin for a bit as in deep thought. So, she didn't notice when two dark blue eye beams were shot at her and caused her to crash to the ground. Hard. She got up grabbing her head and almost fell over. Good thing Boomer was there to catch and steady her.

"Geez, I didn't think I'd hit you that hard."

She jerked her arm from his hand and pushed him back. She looked at him and then charged again. She punched him in the face repeatedly. When he stumbled a bit from the attack, she followed up with a kick to the face sending him flying back once again. She used a her fast speed to fly behind him and kicked him downward and shot her eye beams after him. He hit the ground twice as hard as he had and it caused him to create a crater in the ground. He groaned and rolled over on his side. Bubbles landed by his head.

"You know, Bubbles, that really hurt. A lot."

She gave a grunt in response. He coughed once, rolled onto his back, and looked like he was asleep. She just gave a frustrated sigh and looked around. They had gone a lot further than she had thought. She floated up slowly and decided to go find Blossom. Buttercup and Butch would be a while.

A few blocks away Blossom and Brick had done their standard punch and block routine where, Blossom would throw a punch and Brick would block it and vise versa. It was Blossom's turn to mix it up a bit and she threw a kick that Brick easily caught. He then pulled her towards him and grabbed her wrist in his hands.

"Sorry about all this Bloss. I tried my best to keep them away from trouble but, Butch just couldn't resist." Blossom ripped her wrist from his grasp and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"It's okay. It's a good thing actually." She then flung him into the side of a building. He flew from the Brick shaped hole and hit her with an uppercut and then a punch to the gut. She grunted and doubled over.

"A good thing? How come?"

"Well, we got a call from Ms. Bellum right before I was about to tell the Professor." Brick looked at her seriously now.

"What were you going to tell the Professor Blossom?" She looked around at everything but Brick.

"Well, you know." Because she wasn't looking at him, she didn't notice when he was right in front of her. She knew he was there when he grabbed her by the chin and roughly turned her head to look at him.

"Tell him what Blossom?" he asked with a little venom present in his voice. She still refused to make eye contact with him but answered,

"About us Brick, about you." Brick gave her a confused look. "What do you mean you almost told him Blossom? Do you know what these last six months have been like keeping a secret like this?"

"Well yes, I have Brick. If you didn't notice, it's my secret too. And you need to calm down and stop getting all worked up. I ALMOST told him. He doesn't know a thing."

"That's not the fucking point Blossom!" he yelled out at her while throwing his hands up in frustration. "I mean you were the one one who stressed about how no one could know. ESPECIALLY not the Professor. And now you're telling me that you were about to just let the cat out of the bag?" Blossom looked at him incredulously.

"Brick, chill out. I don't understand why you're getting all angry about this. He doesn't know Brick. Isn't that what really matters?" She looked at him again and could visibly see his temper rising. She sighed deeply and cracked her knuckles. When he got like this words weren't enough. She would have to let her fist do the talking now.

Brick let out a guttural scream and charged at Blossom. She just shook her head and got into a defensive stance. Brick was her in every way practically. So, just like her, when he let emotions control his fighting his whole style fell apart. He threw punches at her without thinking and she easily dodged them. He got sloppy really fast and completely forgot about covering himself. So when Blossom fired her hot red eye beams at him he noticed a moment too late. The burning lasers made contact and Brick grabbed his face and crash landed to the ground.

"Damnit Blossom! That shit really hurt!"

"Sorry, It just seemed appropriate." she said suddenly next to him.

"To shoot me in the face?" he asked sitting up on his knees.

"That's usually what happens when people attack me Brick."she replied after a quick eye roll. He removed his hands from his face to see Blossom cringe.

"I guess there was more power there than I thought.", she muttered to herself. She was about to bend down and assess the damage when she saw a streak of light blue headed towards them. She gave Brick a meek look and said,

"Sorry about this." He in turn gave her a confused look and managed to get out,

"Sorry fo-" before Blossom's fist connected with his face which exploded in pain. He let out a feeble moan before falling on his side and passing out. Bubbles landed just as his head landed on the cold cratered concrete. She looked at his face and her face visibly paled.

"Dear lord Blossom! What did you do to his face?!" Blossom shrugged her shoulders and answered nonchalantly,

"Shot him in the face with my heat vision. Why?" Bubbles' jaw dropped and she looked from one red head to the other.

"What do you mean WHY?! Look at it! It's practically melted off!" Blossom shrugged again and said,

"He'll be fine. Chemical X will heal that right up. Let's go find BC so we can get home. I have a worksheet to double check for history tomorrow."

"Well, if it doesn't, he'll have one hell of a battle scar.", Bubbles remarked.

With that she took off. Bubbles looked closely at Brick, inching closer to him with every passing second. He was so still and quiet. She stuck a finger out to poke at his face and nearly shit herself when he rolled over onto his back. She squealed and took off in the direction of Blossom's receding pink streak.

Buttercup and Butch had managed to work their way towards the dock leaving holes, burning and crushed cars, crumbling buildings and terrified civilians. Screams filled the air as both green eyed teens delivered blow after blow to each other.

"You know Butterbutt, this is the hardest you've fought in a while. I was starting to think you were getting bored with me." Buttercup responded by grunting in annoyance and delivered a punch to Butch's gut. It was Butch's turn to grunt but, his was out of pain.

"Just shut up Butch and take the beating you deserve already."

"Aw, is someone having her lady troubles again?" Buttercup just shook her head at him.

"You just don't know when to quit do ya Butchy boy? You just think every fucking thing is a joke, don't cha'?" Butch threw his head back and laughed a loud, deep, mocking, laugh.

"Of course babe. Wanna know why?" When Buttercup did nothing but glare at him, he continued.

"Well since you're so eager to know, it's because life is meant to be lived. And that's what I'm doing babe. Maybe if you get your head outta Blossom's head, you could see the lemons life is tryin' to give ya." Buttercup stared at Butch for a few seconds and then smirked.

"Look, Butch, do me a favor and shut the fuck up. You sound like Brick trying to be all philosophical and douchey." With that she sped at him surprising him and uppercutting him with great force. Buttercup heard a crisp snap as her fist made contact with the bottom of his jaw. His head jerked up violently and he lost consciousness in mid air.

Buttercup silently watched is less than graceful descent towards the already destroyed ground below. She flinched a little as a very still Butch finally crashed landed. She slowly descended from the sky and floated inches off the ground next to Butch. She kicked him a few times to see if he was awake or not. He let out a small pathetic whimper and it took everything in her not to laugh at how out of character it was for Butch. She expected more of a grunt type noise. Whimpering was more of a Boomer type thing. The more she looked at him and thought about it the funnier it became. She was about to lose it completely when her sisters to her side. "Hey."

"Hey, Blossom. How'd things go with Brick?"

"Eh, same old same old."

"So, when has melting someone's face off become a norm for you Blossom?" Bubbles asked skeptically. Buttercup turned slowly towards Blossom, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Blossom shrugged blowing it off again for the second time that day.

"Look, he's a super powered teenage boy. He'll get over it and heal up in a matter of hours. Besides, looks like BC here broke Butch's jaw." Bubbles squinted and looked over at Butch.

"How can you tell."

"Well, if you look at the bruise starting right there between his neck and where his jaw starts," she said walking over to him and pointing, "and the way his jaw bone is slightly jutting out of the side there. It's clearly broken."

"Huh, well if a melted off face can heal in hours I'm positive his jaw will be fine, right?" Buttercup asked, her voice a little concerned. If either of her sisters noticed, they said nothing about it.

"Of course BC. I mean, it's Butch. He's a 200 pound ape." Bubbles said matter of factly.

Blossom looked around at the damage caused by Butch and Buttercup and exhaled a deep sigh.

"BC, you gotta work on containing the battle to one area. You guys have been really letting Townsville have it lately. I mean the money that goes into fixing all this has to be an enormous sum!" Buttercup just rolled her eyes and mumbled,

"Sure thing MOM.", and picked up Butch, flinging him over her shoulder.

"We better get this guys back home so Mojo can put some ice or whatever to their bruises." When the superpowered teen had hit freshman year and the fighting had become a regular occurrence, the girls thought it would be a good idea to deliver the boys back to Mojo so he could make sure they healed okay. At first he was against it but, eventually he saw it their way with a little help from Buttercup's fists.

"Alright, Bubbles, go get Boomer and I'll get Brick. We'll meet up in front of Mojo's." Blossom said before taking off to retrieve Brick and Bubbles doing the same for Boomer.

_**Hmm, so yeah. Chapter four guys. It came to my attention that my chapters were ridiculously short. So, I tried to make it longer. How'd I do? Not gonna lie though, not a big fan of this chapter at all. THe fight scenes were way weak. I am working on that. But, uh, review so I can improve and if anyone can help out with the whole craptastic fight scenes in the future, that would be great. Well, that's it for now. Oh, and thanks for reading. **_


	5. Habits

Silent Whispers

Chapter 5: Habits

_**Butch's Pov**_

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a groan. My jaw really hurt. I raised my hand to touch it and immediately regretted it. "Arrgh. Shit." I looked to the side to see my Brick poking at his face. It looked absolutely disgusting.

"Dude, the fuck happen to you? Your face looks like mashed up playdoh."

All my observation got me was what I think was a scowl. Maybe it was a glare? Ah, who gives a damn. Brick is an ugly fuck anyways.

I looked across the room and saw Boomer just sitting there with his, "thinking face" on. He looked liked he was in pain. My brothers were fucking idiots. I let out a deep sigh and tried to run my hand through hair but, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Fuck, what the hell did Buttercup hit me with?" I asked to no one in particular. And then I began to run through the fight in my head. Every punch thrown. The way Buttercup's raven hair clung to her forehead very sexilly and how it's short length would look grab in my balled up fist. Her arms looking toned and tanned and the way they flexed as she latched onto my neck. And then a very interesting thought occurred to me.

"Hey, Boom, have you ever noticed how hot Buttercup is?" The look of utter shock on his face was enough to send me into a fit of painful laughter.

"Why would you even ask me that? She's not hot man, she's crazy scary if anything!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you like little prissy bitches." I looked over at Brick, who looked a lot better. God bless the healing factor.

"Dude, you get what I'm throwing down right?" His reaction wasn't funny like Boomers. He just looked disgusted.

"I'm not into girls who look more masculine than I do." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Guys, stop thinking about her as Buttercup, the tomboy and more as Buttercup, the naked tomboy. She's gotta have a nice bod man. Do you see the way she works out? Man, and can you imagine the sex? I bet she would be fan-fucking-tastic in bed. Know what I mean?" Blank expressions.

"She seems like the rough sex type. Real rough. She can take a hit as much as she can dish one out." I tried to further explain myself.

Brick cocked up an eyebrow in that obnoxious way he does or, at least that's what I think he was trying to do. His eyebrows were gone. Boomer just looked sick.

"Forget it. You guys are lame." Boomer bunched his eyebrows up in the stupid way he does and said,

"Well, I'm not fond of Buttercup but, I think Bubbles is pretty." I looked over at Brick who was smiling all soft and shit. What a sissy.

"Bubbles, huh? I mean she's okay I guess. A little to soft for my liking," I said and nudged Brick before continuing, "and way too dumb to keep up with Brick, huh?" He just rolled his eyes and kept touching at his face and wincing when he did. Idiot.

"She's not dumb Butch. She's probably a hell of a lot smarter than you, that's for sure." With that he got up and retreated down the hall most likely to go sulk in his room for the rest of the night. That's a real nasty habit that he has, being a lil' bitch about stuff. A habit that he seriously needs to break.

I looked at Brick again and asked, "What's his deal. Acts like he actually likes the bitch or something." He shook his head and got up.

"Do you always have to be an insensitive prick Butch?"

All I could do was look at him. He's been all types of weird these days. He doesn't like to cause trouble anymore. He actually has started being NICE to Boomer when he's being all lame and girly. He tries to understand and shit. And most importantly, he actually has the nerve to call me out when I do something he doesn't agree with.

I don't like this new Brick. He's annoying, judgmental, and a fucking goody goody with an edge I guess. Basically, I've been living with Blossom. What the hell?

_**Bubbles POV**_

I've been sitting in my room since we got home thinking about what Boomer had said. He made me realize something I had never really accepted myself. The fighting between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys was completely ridiculous. It had been going on since we were five and was on a hiatus when the boys died (something she still felt guilty about from time to time) but, began again as soon as Him brought them back. I guess we've just done it so much that it became habit more than anything. Something that we have to do for the sake of familiarity. It was good to have norm with all the things that changed over the years.

I have a new habit. One that no one knows about. One that involves me reaching out to someone I really shouldn't even associate myself with. A friend who helps me with things that I usually can't handle or, the old Bubbles couldn't handle. New Bubbles who is a tad bit more in tune to her surroundings can be credited to Brat, my guardian angel of sorts.

When we all got our own rooms I was the one who kept most of our old furniture. It helped hold on to my childhood a little more. It also helped me keep in touch with Brat, my oldest friend in my eyes. She had appeared once again when I was thirteen and opened my eyes to the way things actually worked in the world. I go to her about everything that calls for a touch of deception. She's evil so, she gets evil. She understands it and that is very handy at times, using evil in a good way. If that makes any sense. Now, is a time that I need her natural element of nasty.

I get up off my bed and walk across my room to the all too familiar pink heart-shaped mirror in the corner. I take a seat in front of it and rub at that spot that makes the magic happen. After a fierce rub the swirls that always calm me in ways I've never known appear and a face slowly begins to focus, one that's nearly identical to mine in every way. Brat.

"Hiya Bubbles. Long time no see." she greeted me in that whiny voice I've learned to tolerate.

"Hello Brat. I've meant to, uh, summon you but, I've had bigger things to handle lately."

I said with sort of an edge.

The thing that I always had to remind myself when talking to Brat was, that she was evil. No matter how much of a twisted little friendship we had, she was evil right to the core. And even if I felt like it wasn't her fault, which it wasn't. She was created for evil and there was no changing that. So, that's how our friendship worked. She was her usual whiny self and I was cold. It was a habit.

"Well, what do ya want Bub?"

"Well, I need advice."

"On?"

"Stealth. I think, no, I know Blossom is sneaking out to see someone and I have an idea about who he is. I just need to know how to catch her in the act."

Brat took a moment to mull over the question. She lifted her hand to her chin and stroked her imaginary beard. Then let out a deep, drawn out, "Hmmmmmmmmmm," followed by a thoughtful, "I see." She nodded her her a bit and then smirked.

"You're gonna wanna follow her and make sure ya bring a camera. That way ya can take physical evidence back home. She also can't deny somethin' so revealing as a picture, am I right?" I couldn't help but brighten up.

"Thanks so much Brat. I don't know what I'd do without you!" I gushed not really meaning to. Brat smirked which was as close to gushing that she'd ever get.

"Happy to help. I really do enjoy helpin' ya ruin the days of others." That was the moment that I knew it was time to go. When Brat started saying stuff along the lines of me and ruining lives I couldn't really stay to chat for any longer. I wasn't ruining anyone's life. If anything I was improving them, right? Right. Everything would be better once the truth came out.

"I gotta go prep for my new mission Brat. I promise not to take to long this time. Bye!"

"Bye Bubbles."

A shiver went down my spine as her face faded from the mirror. She sounded so, hateful when she said bye. I shook my head and sighed.

Well, time for a stakeout. I thought about maybe bringing BC along but, then thought better of it. She was a girl of action. She didn't know how to just sit back and let things run their course. I swear it'll be the downfall of her one of these days.

I picked up my phone and checked to make sure the camera was working. If things went according to plan, tonight would be the last night that Blossom would be visiting Brick or, at least sneaking to see him.

Brick's POV

By the time I get to my room I'm pissed. My face hurts, my head hurts, and my idiot brother is a fucking idiot. What's even worse is I've adopted a habit of defending Boomer from Butch's teasing lately. That is not normal for me and I think Butch is catching on. I pass by a new stretch of wall and stop. Oh, yeah, the fight this morning. I have to remember to thank Mojo for fixing that so fast. Which reminds me. I look over at my once broken window and see a new one. Yeah, Mojo definitely get positive "dad" points for this one. I turn slowly to the mirror on my wall and grimace. My face has healed considerably fast but, it has that shiny new skin look to it. I look like I dunked my whole face in Vaseline or something. Fucking Blossom. That shit was totally unnecessary and uncalled for. I mean, I don't have eyebrows! I don't even know how long that'll take to grow back!. Ugh, next time I see her she's gonna-

"Hi Brick." I turn around and see Blossom standing there looking beautiful. Her hair is down out of it's usual high ponytail. If flows down in red spirals that make her look absolutely stunning. The ringlets frame her face perfectly and they shine and it gives off the illusion that it'll feel just like silk beneath my fingers. She knows I love it when her hair is down. And she has on a shirt that hugs her in all the right places making her figure stand out even more that it already does. And man that skirt she has on doesn't leave much to the imagination. Little punk is trying to seduce me and know what sucks? It's fucking working. Stay strong Brick. She melted your fucking face! Don't forget that. I cross my arms across my chest and let out a shaky breath I hope was too low for her to hear.

"What do you want Blossom? " I asked trying her not to breath in her scent as she was right in front of me. She smelled like strawberries. I fucking love strawberries. She lifts her hand to my chest and slowly rubs in a small circle. She looks up at me through half lidded eyes and drops her voice real low and then slowly and seductively asks,

"You're not still mad at me, are you?"

A shiver crept up my spine. Damn, she knew what got to me and she damn well intended to use that knowledge.

"Uh, I-I Yes! Y-y-you melted my face!"

She just smiles sweetly and runs a single finger down my chest, and down my stomach stopping just above my jeans. My eye twitches.

"You're not supposed to be here, dressed like that, and talking in such a tone." I said able to get my speech under some sort of control. She gave me this puppy dog look.

"I know but, I wanted to make up the whole face melting thing up to you in a way I know you'll' love. And besides, they say old habits die hard."

So, she wants to play that game. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulled her in close and kissed her. To hell with my anger. Okay, she melted my face, so what? She had melted my heart long before today. I wasn't going to let something like that stop this. And you know what? Old habits do die hard. Who am I to be the one to try and kill the damn thing. See wants this, I want this. Why stop it? I picked her up, my lips still latched to hers and brought her to my bed. I placed her down, surrendered to my desires , and took her to the heavens.

_**Hmmm, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I had some free time (finally!) and decided to sit down and write this. I'm not sure if I like the outcome but, I felt like I needed something to let you guys know I didn't just abandon this story. I just ran into an old friend called life for awhile. I know, that was too damn deep. I deserve a medal. R&R guys. It seriously helps improve this story. Especially since I shall have more time to actually, you know, write it. That's all for now. Later dudes.**_


End file.
